11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Johanna
Johanna (ヨハンナ Yohanna) is the founder and current pope of the Holy Office of Index. Appearance Johanna has the appearance of a young woman in her 20s-30s, with a slim build. She has long black hair and slit dark golden eyes. She wears what seems to be a unique white Westernized model of Japanese empress dress and dons a crown-like attire on her head. Personality Johanna has a surprisingly calm and collected personality, with her intellect to boot. She speaks in a politically-slow tone to make sure others can understand everything she says. Her words is known for having the ability to pull others to her side, neither by force nor threat, but through persuasion. It is because of this ability that all the apostles of Index respected and swore their loyalty to her. However, she has a darker side that hardly anyone knows about. Her priority is leading the world on the path to God, and because of it, she will do anything to prevent that goal from being realized, whether it be saving or abandoning lives. Sophia Measley even calls her a sadist, as she actually enjoys observing even if others have to suffer for her goal. The reason of this goal is also because she actually loves Jesus, her master. Biography Johanna is also known for having been collecting magical items from around the world to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands, thus, giving her the name Johanna of the Vault (穴倉のヨハンナ Anakura no Yohanna). She is in possession of the (confirmed) largest fragment of the Emerald Tablet, the God's Name Tablet. It is implied that she used this fragment to watch over all possibilities there are to act accordingly if necessary. Her true identity is Maria Magdalene, who received Jesus' miracle in the form of exorcizing demons that possessed her. She witness the crucifixion and rebirth of Christ and later came to know of Apollonius of Tyana, who bestowed upon her ideals similar to that of Jesus. As time passed, she outlived even him and was left alone in the world again. Strongly believed that what she had been taught was true, she began to spread her belief and later, became the head of Index, the hidden side of the Catholic Church. With power and authority, she observed the world and took actions whenever necessary, so that she could one day find a path to God and lead mankind to him. Plot Prologue Ursula's Return November came, Ursula returned to Index to give a formal report on her mission. Johanna welcomed her and said that she had personally seen the report, so explicit details on the mission could be ignored, but Ursula had to answer a few personal questions, to which Ursula replied that she would answer if that was what the pope wished. Johanna asked if what Ursula had stated in the report was the truth. Ursula answered that she swore on her name to assure the authenticity of her report. Johanna felt amused and asked why she had even swore on her name before saying 'yes' or 'no', confusing the apostle. Johanna continued mentally cornering her. She called her 'Shiori Momono', said that the look in her eyes were not of the old Ursula but a completely different person and concluding that Ursula had something she desperately wanted to protect, which further struck the apostle with fear. Johana then stated that she sympathized the change and would like to support her if possible, but only if Ursula could be honest. Spending a few seconds to regain her composure, Ursula once again assured that her report was honest. Amused, Johanna decided to conclude the report and allowed Ursula to go. Johann's Theory Ursula's Trial View of the World A Change of Heart Continuation Powers&Abilities *'Immortality:' Johanna has been the head of Index for over a millennium, making her the oldest character of 11eyes. For that, some apostles of Index called her Great Mother Johanna (母なるヨハンナ Haha Naru Yohanna) out of respect. It is suspected that the origin of her immortality was the miracle she received from her master, Jesus. *'Superior intellect: '''a master of philosophy and politics, as she has been practicing the former for 2000 years and the latter for 1200 years. Her skilled in interrogation is the reason that Shiori is afraid of her, as she is able to corner and play the apostle like a child with just her skill in talking. Her most terrifying aspect of intellect is shown when her death body disappear without a trace after Sophia sliced off her head and she was standing in front of the witch, well and without scratch, to the witch's surprise. She claimed that her death body wasn't illusion or a double. She told Sophia that because she had understand some law of this world, which implied that she refused to accept the reality of her death and made the possibility that she didn't die happen. Relationships 'Sophia Measley: Sophia Measley is Index's researcher, and Johanna and her seems having a lot of interaction with each other, discussing together about Johanna's philosophy on the Parallel Worlds. Their relationships seems being rather stormy, surely because Sophia is an ancient Thule's member, and Sophia seems staying to Index just by interest for her researches, without true loyalty for the Pope, since she didn't hesitate trying to slice her head off when she put Shiori on trial. But finally, when she thought Ursula would win the trial, she decided to follow her and left Index, after her farewells to Johanna. '''Hieronymus of the Holy Pen: Hieronymus works at the Index's library, and he never showed his face to anyone, but Johanna. As with Sophia, they are discussing together about Johanna's theory on the Parallel Worlds and Arcus Pactum's effect. Despite the two seems having good relationships, she threatened him, saying him she will never forgive him if he revealed her secret, even if it was him. Jesus Christ: Jesus Christ was Johanna's master, who is actually Mary of Magdelene, and she received his miracle for exorcising demons that possessed her. Johanna showed many times in her scenes she actually loved him, and she would anything for his will and for being the nearest of God. Georgius of the Rainbow: Their relationships aren't really mentioned, but she is the one who sent him in mission to stop Lieselotte, and Georgius understood she wanted him to use Arcus Pactum, costing his life in the process. Her reasons aren't really showed, but it's implicit she sent him because he became too open-minded for her in the Index. Ursula of the Bookshelf: Johanna acts very persuasive toward her, and she had doubt on her mission's report, thus did not try to interfere with the Church's decision to summon her for a trial. However, according to her discussion with Chiara and Sophia, Johanna actually has taken an interest in Ursula, as she was willing both her and Sophia go free from her observation. This is mostly due to the fact that Ursula helped her confirm her theory of the world, however. She even asked Sophia to keep in touch with her for knowing her future, although Sophia refused. Chiara Francesca: Chiara is Johanna's secretary. They share a good mutual relationship. Lisette Vertorre: It's possible that the two had some connection with each other, as Johanna could be Sister Maria, who knew her in the past. However, it's unknown if Johanna knew that Lieselotte Werckmeister is actually Lisette, but she is probaly aware of it, even if they were in good terms in the past. However, the fact that Johanna changed side during the crusade and became the Pope while Lisette was tortured by the crusaders would imply that she had actually very little care for her, or her mission given by God was more important for her. Michel Maximilien: They are not directly related, but share the same role of being a phenomenon. Maximilien's actions however, is prone to be the opposite of Johanna, as he represents chaos. Gallery File:11eyes RF Johanna Wall1.jpg|Bye Bye Beautiful's artwork Trivia *It is suggested that Sister Maria in the If Story is in fact Johanna herself. There are many proof to this implication. **The church where Lisette studied at was believed to be founded by Maria Magdalene herself. **Sister Maria has the same voice actor as Johanna. She also speak the same way Johanna does, especially when she says "I pray that you shall be blessed in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit". **Sister Maria is said to have come from Ephesus. This place is believed to be where Maria Magdalene has died. **During the only meeting between Verard and sister Maria, Verard's expression changes to irritated/cautioned, as if suspecting something of her. *In one of her Cross Vision scene, Johanna stated that she was a phenomenon, whose existence was necessary for God and would forever be maintained by God Himself. This is further proved in her argument with Sophia, where she survived without a scratch even though Sophia clawed her head off. **She is more or less related to Michel Maximilien who is also hinted to be a phenomenon. *With the support of Uvarovite Trapezohedron, Johanna is most likely to know that Ursula has lied in her report. As such, her interest in the apostle may have stemmed from the fact that Ursula has changed, from a doll who only listens to orders to a human who stands up for her love, after her mission. This is highly implied since she referred to Ursula's transformation as a miracle. *She is the most complex character in 11eyes's universe, with Lieselotte, and understanding her personality and her goals are very difficult. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Emerald fragment's holders Category:Before Story's sub characters Category:Phenomenon Category:Female characters Category:After Story (Shiori) characters